


And The Children Shall Lead (expanded)

by MarsInsane



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: And The Children Shall Lead, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, minor death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: A quick fluffy moment in the aftermath of the episodeAnd The Children Shall LeadS3E4.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 33





	And The Children Shall Lead (expanded)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooh boy. So when I first watched this episode it made me anxious because I had no idea where they were going with it. So I googled it and it turned out to be ranked the 1st or 3rd worst TOS episodes. But it has one of THE most prominent Spirk moments. There are actually three incidents that are Spirk but one major one. 
> 
> The first half of the fic is the episode itself starting with the most prominent Spirk moment in the episode, including the dialogue. The * indicates where the episode ends and the fic begins. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Captain. We must get off this bridge.” Spock said as he reached his cowering Captain after snapping out of whatever had a hold of his mind. The thing to snap him out of it was his Captain not sounding like himself, literally. His words were gibberish, something Spock had never heard. The Captain hunching in on himself got Spock moving.

He grabbed a hold of his Captain’s arm and easily lead him into the turbolift. The Captain kept a hold of his arm while mumbling into his shoulder as they fell against the wall of the lift. The Captain huddled against the wall as the lift started moving away from the Bridge.

“I’m losing command. I’m alone!” The Captain said breathlessly. “I’ve lost command. I’ve lost the Enterprise.” Spock stepped closer to the Captain and didn’t flinch away when the man hurled himself at him. He could feel the Captain panting against his neck as the collar of his uniform was bunched up in the man’s hands.

“Jim.” Spock murmured lowly. The man stopped panting in fear and slightly pulled away from him to look him in the eye. He then stared over Spock’s shoulder, the look of fear and loss disappearing from his eyes.

“I have command.” The Captain said quietly and then progressively louder said, “I’ve got command.” He looked directly in Spock’s eyes. “I’ve got command.”

“Correct, Captain.” Spock replied. The Captain looked at him for a moment longer and then turned to face the turbolift doors. Spock continued looking at the man in front of him until the doors opened. They walked out, well the Captain sauntered out.

“Where to, Captain?“ Spock asked, keeping minimal distance between them. They paused in the hallway as the Captain turned to tell him.

“Auxiliary control, my Vulcan friend. This ship is off course.” The Captain said.

They met no resistance getting to the room overlooking the engine room. They entered without preamble and the Captain immediately walked over to Mr. Scott. The Captain explained that they had to manual override control from the Bridge. Mr. Scott said he couldn’t do it, which worried them that he had been manipulated as well. But then he explained that the equipment was delicate and it shouldn’t be messed with like that. Mr. Scott reluctantly agreed when a movement out of the corner of their eye caught all their attention. One of the children was standing on the other side of a grate and he used his powers to influence Scotty away from being agreeable, including the two men assisting Mr. Scott.

The Captain tried to take out the one assistant sitting at the controls but  
Mr. Scott and the other assistant quickly shoved the Captain away. The sitting assistant stood up and shoved the Captain against the wall. Spock reached out to pry the man off when Mr. Scott and the other assistant grabbed him and tried to shove him face first against the wall next to the Captain. Both he and the Captain shoved the three men away from them and backed through the open door, the door closing as they watched the child staring at them.

Spock turned to the Captain after they had made sure none of the engineering crew tried to pursue them. The Captain was holding his right wrist and flexing the fingers of his right hand. Spock automatically reached out and held the man’s arm. The Captain looked up him with a small smile.

“Oh, I’m alright Spock. My _beast_ is finished. It won’t return.” The Captain explained, referring to his earlier fear. That thought had not occurred to Spock. He was more worried about a physical injury, but it was good to know that the Captain had his mental faculties.

“Captain, so long as the children are present there is danger. They are the carriers.” Spock said, getting to the root of the problem.

“Spock, they’re not the alien beings.” The Captain explained. “They’re children being misled.”

“They’re followers. Without followers evil cannot spread.” Spock said.

“They’re children.” The Captain said incredulously.

“Captain, the four hundred and thirty men and women on board the Enterprise, and the ship itself, are in danger from these _children_.” Spock pointed out, not enjoying causing distress and sadness in his Captain but needing the man to understand.

“They don’t understand the evil that they’re doing.” The Captain tried to argue.

“Perhaps, that is true. But the evil that is within them is spreading fast. And unless we can find a way to remove it...” Spock let the statement hang.

“We’ll have to kill them.” The Captain said somberly.

Before they could come up with a strategy, Ensign Chekov and two security officers came to them, all armed. The Captain and him were to be arrested under Starfleet orders. The Captain questioned them and they all looked over to see the eldest of the children standing down the hallway. The child used his powers to encourage Chekov against the Captain as the Captain confused the young Ensign. Spock knocked the phaser out of the Ensign’s hands and a tussle ensued. 

Spock subdued his assailant with a light Vulcan nerve pinch. The Captain had used the phaser to stun the young Ensign and had impressively flipped and stunned the other security guard. The child had run away at some point. The Captain ordered him to take the three to detention and then meet him on the Bridge. He was reluctant to leave the man but he wasn’t going to go against an order.

When he next saw the Captain he was talking to the oldest child and the youngest child. They seemed to be denying the Captain from meeting the invading alien assailant. The Captain ordered him to play the chant that they had recorded of the children. The other three children appeared on the Bridge looking confused and after the second play through of the chant, the alien being appeared. The Captain, of course, confronted the being. As the being, this Gorgon, was on a different plane of existence -the children being the tether for him- all the Captain could do was speak to the children. He had Spock play the home videos of the happy times the children had with their parents on the colony. He followed it up with the footage of the bodies of their parents and the grave markers.

The children snapped out of their brainwashed state and the grief stricken tears started to flow. Gorgon’s tether had been severed and he disappeared. The entire Bridge crew blinked in confusion, having the hold on them disappear. The Captain ordered Lieutenant Sulu to head to Star Base 4, as originally intended. Doctor McCoy had appeared on the Bridge and the joy at the grief stricken children the Doctor exhibited confused Spock.*

Spock took the turbolift down with the Captain once the children, the doctor, and Alpha shift had left. They were the last two to leave, briefing Beta shift on what had happened. The Beta shift had understandably been confused since their shift had started an hour before. Seeing a bunch of crying children being herded by Doctor McCoy instead of getting the green light to relieve the Alpha shift must have been quite a sight.

They walked together to their quarters. The Captain seemed to slump the closer they got to their respective quarters. Spock could feel the tiredness radiating off the man. He didn’t even seem to notice that Spock had walked with him the few feet away from his own quarters until Spock reached out and grasped his arm, like he had done earlier that day.

“I’m fine, Spock. Really.” The Captain said with a tired smile. He shook his head with a fond look and tilted his head when Spock didn’t let go. “Wanna come in?”

“Yes, Captain.” Spock said finally releasing the man. The Captain input his code and walked into his quarters with a chuckle, Spock following in after.

“We’re off duty, Spock.” The Captain, Jim said. He gasped in surprise as strong arms enveloped him from behind.

“Jim.” Spock murmured in a similar way to when they were in the turbolift and Jim had his little episode. The man turned in his arms so he could face Spock. 

“I worried you, didn’t I?” Jim asked quietly.

“I... did not like it, no.” Spock said honestly. He squeezed his arms a little as he got a kind smile from the man.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” Jim said. 

“I am not.” Spock said. He elaborated at the surprised look he got. “I am always humbled when you show me a vulnerable side to yourself. Even though this was something out of your control, I feel honored to be the one to have seen you through it.”

“That’s kind of embarrassing, Spock.” Jim said as a light flush took over his cheeks. Spock brought a hand up to run his thumb over the flush, watching in fascination as the skin grew pinker.

“If our situation had not been so dire, nor so public, I would have comforted you differently.” Spock said. Jim’s brow furrowed.

“Comforted? How?” Jim asked.

Instead of a verbal answer, he showed Jim. He moved the hand that had been stroking Jim’s face to curl around the back of his neck. He held the man in place as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against Jim’s. He enjoyed the feeling of Jim pressing into him and humming lowly in happiness. Spock kept the kiss languid, a testament to how tired the Captain was by not trying to deepen the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss when he felt that Jim needed to breathe. The man panted lightly against his lips.

“Yes, although enjoyable, not the best thing at the time. I doubt I would have rebuffed you though.” Jim said with a grin.

“I should let you rest.” Spock said but didn’t release his hold on Jim. The hand that had curled around Jim’s neck started lightly massaging the tense muscles.

“Or you can rest with me.” Jim said, resting his head against Spock’s shoulder and groaning at the feeling of the hand.

“Rest?” Spock asked, earning a chuckle from Jim.

“I’m afraid I’m not up for much of anything else.” Jim said apologetically as he pulled his head up to smile bashfully at him.

“To rest with you would be more intimate than intercourse, Ashayam.” Spock said seriously. 

“Gods Spock, the things you say.” Jim said as he shook his head. “Keep talking like that and I will seriously swoon.”

“To swoon: verb. To faint from extreme emotion. Fascinating. I would be able to bare your weight and carry you should such an occurrence happen.” Spock said. Jim chuckled and once again shook his head.

“You are extraordinary, Mr. Spock.” Jim said with a hint of awe in his voice. Spock felt himself blush but ignored it.

“Thank you.” Spock said. His eyes fluttered closed when Jim curled his hand around the one that had been massaging his neck.

“I need to wash the day off of me. Care to join me Mr. Spock?” Jim asked slowly stepping back but not letting Spock’s hand go.

“Is that wise?” Spock asked.

“Well, it’s wiser to have you with me. I feel like I may drop at any moment. I may need assistance.” Jim said coyly. Spock could sense the teasing otherwise he would have insisted he see the Doctor.

“I see.” Spock said, letting himself be led to their shared bathroom. “Then, it would be logical for me to assist you.”

“Logical, yes.” Jim agreed.

Spock assisted Jim with undressing. Spock assisted him in the shower, even though it was just the sonic. He even helped ease the tension in the Captain. He eased so much tension out of Jim that he ended up carrying the man to his bed. Jim was coherent enough to hum and let himself be dressed for bed but beyond that Spock had total control. He got a distressed noise when he went to leave.

“I will be right back, Ashayam. Rest.” Spock said quietly as he ran his fingers across Jim’s face.

It took a few moments to dress himself in his Starfleet regulation sleepwear and return to the Captain. Jim seemed to be fighting sleep but once Spock was back in the room he relaxed. Spock laid down on the bed and let himself smile slightly as Jim attached himself to his side. Spock set the alarm, ordered the lights off, and listened to the even breathing of his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the episode I actually summarized the Spirk moments because I just had too. I then rewatched the episode to get the dialogue.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
